The gifts of the life
by Pupu-Draw
Summary: Ma vie de mon vivant à été brutalement retirer par un homme qui ma assassiné devant un des premiers restaurant que vous connaissez aujourd'hui par "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza". Je suis pas mort mais je ne suis pas non plus vivant, mon âme est pris en charge et à l'intérieure de la Marionnette. Mon nom n'est aucune importance, mais appelé moi "Puppet".


**Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas Five nights at Freddy's.**

 **Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique et peu contenir du spoilers.**

 **Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et l'image de couverture.**

 **Note: T pour la sécurité.**

* * *

 **J'ai repensé au mini jeux de Sécurity Puppet dans Fnaf similator, j'ai tellement été touché par ce qui c'était passé que je voulais écrire un OS dessus. Et aussi parce que Puppet est un de mes perso favori (je vais mentir c'est ma waifu)  
** **Prenez en compte que tout ce qui est écrit n'est qu'une théorie de comment tout ce dérouler, j'affirme pas que c'est la vérité.  
** **L'histoire es racontée du point de vue du premier gamins tuer par le Purple Guy, celui qu'on suppose qui hantera Puppet.  
** **Il faut avoir un minimum de connaissances en fnaf et au théorie pour comprendre cette histoire.  
** **Peu contenir du spoilers, particulièrement pour fnaf similator.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-"Sauvons les." M'a t'elle proposée.

Elle me tendit une main honoré de trois grandes griffes noir. Je jeta un dernier regard à ces "yeux" entière noir en forme d'amande creuse dans son masque et puis, je joins ma main à ces griffe se refermant doucement sur moi comme si elle essayait de pas me blesser par accident. Je pouvais dire qu'elle souri, même si un gigantesque sourire était incrusté dans son masque, il était noir et creux comme ces yeux. Ces joue sont rouge même s'il ressemble à deux gros boutons en relief, elle avait aussi des lèvres "peinte" sur son masque aussi de couleur rouge et en relief.

Le néant qui ce trouvait autour de nous commença à tournoyer et a prendre petit à petit des couleurs. Je l'ai sentie rampé sur mon corps allonger et m'entourent de ces long bras noir à quatre rayeur blanche. J'ai commencé à sentir de petites gouttes d'eau tombant sur mon visage, le siens est juste en face du mien je remarque... qu'il a des larmes.

Ces larme son de couleur violet elle coule comme une cascade sur son masque blanc, de ses yeux à son large sourire sans joie j'imagine.

-"Est que ça va? Tu pleure?" Lui demandais je dans un faible mumure. Sa voix est douce et rassurante comme la voix que je m'imagine prendrai une mère pour parler à un enfant, elle répondit :

-"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas." J'étais étonnée de comment pouvait-elle parlé sans bouger la bouche, oh c'est vrai elle porte un masque. Ce que j'avais cru être des larmes était enfaite de la puits et à en croire mon corps trempé il pleut de puis longtemps. Comment ai-je fait pour pas le remarquer? De ces griffe elle me caresse les cheveux j'étais surpris de pas sentir sa main, mais trouvait l'intention apesante. "Fermé les yeux, ne les retiens pas. Tu es casser mais ne t'inquiètes pas je suis ton ami, je vais te réparé, je vais nous réunir." Ajoute-t-elle toujours d'une fois rassurante.

C'est vrai j'ai envie de fermé les yeux, je suis si épuisé et affaibli. Mais j'ai peur. Peur que le cauchemar va recommencer. Mais je me suis souvenue que a chaque fois elle était là et disait après chaque terreur "Demain est un autre jour." Portant ces mots étaient dit d'une peluche de Fredbear, mais j'avais reconnus sa voix c'était bien elle. Je peux fermé les yeux, avec elle je ne risque rien; pensais-je.

-"Peut tu me tiré comme tu t'appelles ?"

-"Marionnette. Appelle moi la Marionnette. Ferme les yeux ton âme va quitter ton corps, après accroche toi à moi nous ferons plus qu'un. Aide-moi à venir en aide au prochaine vie volé par ce meurtrier. Guidons les a travers la vengeance jusqu'à la paix. Je te promets qu'après je t'aiderai à suivre ce même chemin."

Oh. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai été assassiné. Je regardais par la fenêtre de ce restaurant. Je regarderais avec envie ces enfants s'agitant autour de Fredbear qui leur offrant des cupcakes. Certains enfants mon repérer, soit il me regarde du coin de l'œil, m'ignorais, ou me riait au nez pour je ne sais quel raison. Ils avaient touse des bracelets au poignet, on leurs remettait à l'entrée du restaurant de couleurs, orange, bleu, rouge, jaune...etc.

J'avais passée des jour à fabriquer un bracelet identique au leurs, je l'ai encore au poignet il est vert. Je voulais être comme eux s'en pour autant être à l'intérieur du restaurant, ni pour autant être près de Fredbear. Portant c'est mon papa qui la créé et c'est lui qui m'a interdit de m'en approché.

Et puis je suis partie, il a eux cette voiture violet, cette homme au sourire d'un fou, cette douleur et puis la Marionnette est arrivée.

En ayant appecter de "Les sauvé", je me suis retrouvé en la possession du corps de la Marionnette, elle est toujours là pour me guidé moi même.

Aujourd'hui nous recueillons ces jeunes âme tuer par mon métier, je leur donne ce que la Marionnette appel "le cadeau de la vie". Nous leur offrons une seconde chance, un outil pour leur vengeance et je leur ouvre les chemins qu'il peuvent pas atteindre.

Ils sont cinq, les yeux fermés comme je leur ai demandé (comme la Marionnette me la demander lors de notre rencontre), je leur pose une tête animal, encore des robots de la création papa je suppose. A t-il remarquer que je suis mort depuis des années?

-"Vous être cassez mais ne vous inquiètez pas je suis votre ami, je vais vous réparez, je vais nous réunir." Leur expliquais je. La Marionnette m'avait explique qu'il valait prononcé ces mots pour encourager à passer "cette étape" disait-elle.

Leur âme ne font plus qu'un un l'animatronique que je leur est attiré, comme moi qui fessait plus qu'un avec la Marionnette.

-"Peux tu nous dire comment tu t'appelles?" Me demandât un des animatronique.

Je souriant même si je demande toujours comment et lui répondit de la même voix que la Marionnette. "Puppet. Appelle-moi Puppet."

Et un jour je trouverai moi aussi la paix. Sens la Marionnette, si j'avais refusé de "les sauver" je serai une âme errant sans but et avec une envie de vengeance éternel.


End file.
